


Silent Running

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, F/M, Silent Running Hidden Citizens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Centred on the twins trailer song, Silent Running by Hidden Citizens. To me their covers are more eerie and dramatic, that make excellent stories to them. This story follows the life of Mary, wife of the Master Assassin Jacob.She threw open the door and headed in, quickly slamming it shut behind her, also making sure to grab the gun that had been left on the table just inside the doorway. She grabbed as much ammunition as she could carry and headed down to the cellar. Quickly closing the door behind her, she went and huddled in the corner.





	Silent Running

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmberPrice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberPrice/gifts).



**xXx Silent Running xXx**

**Can you hear me running?**

Mary stood looking out of the filthy window at the dull, dimly lit streets. It was coming close to eleven, and her husband still wasn't back yet. She quickly hid as a group of Blighters walked down the road, making her chest rise and fall rapidly. She drew in deep breaths to try and calm her racing heart as they grew nearer, now banging on peoples doors, asking, demanding to know.

"Where are they?" one shouted, banging as hard as he could on an old couple's door.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the old woman answered truthfully.

"The Assassin's, we know one has a family around here. Now speak or else!"

Mary flinched at the screams that followed, knowing all too well what they'd done. All this was happening because of her, and she knew it. She hated running for her life and that of her children's. Now pulling herself away from the wall, she crept over to the stairs, making sure not to make any noise. Once there she started to climb, taking one step at a time. The Blighters had now done with their victims and had moved onto the next. Mary kept climbing, until reaching the landing. She then slowly made her way over to her children's room, jumping as a loud knock was heard at her door.

"Damn!" she cursed, wasting no time she rushed over to her sleeping children.

"Vincent, Isabeau, wake up!" she ordered, giving the two a shake.

The two turned to her, rubbing their eyes.

"Mama, what's wrong?" her daughter asked tiredly.

"We have to leave now," she warned them, quickly pulling back the blankets.

"Where's papa?" her son asked saddened.

"Your fathers going to come for us," Mary smiled as she helped them up.

The knocking was steadily growing louder and more aggressive with the Blighters now growing impatient.

"Break the fuckin' door in!" one yelled.

Mary quickly turned her attention back to her children, hoping they would be alright after all this.

"Quickly now, hurry." She urged them.

The two quickly scrambled from their bed's, with Isabeau now latching onto her mother's dress.

"Mama, what's going on?" she asked desperately.

"It's going to be alright," her mother reassured while prising her away from her.

"But mama…"

"Shush now, be a big girl for me." Mary soothed before looking over to the window.

She quickly stood, letting go of her daughters hand to open the window.

"Come on, now," she urged them.

Vincent stood by the doorway, listening to the banging going on downstairs.

"Vincent!" Mary half yelled, half whispered.

He turned to her and ran over, following on as his younger sister had done. Mary picked up Isabeau to quickly place her down on the small ledge outside. She then hastily did the same with Vincent just as at that moment the door suddenly burst open. She found herself frozen as she held onto the window frame, being ready to pull herself out and join her children, but thinking would it put them in more or less danger? She had to get them out of there, and quickly.

"Search this place," one of the men was heard.

They were now climbing the stairs as Mary was just at that moment, climbing out onto the ledge with her children. She walked to the edge and looked down. It wouldn't be too much of a problem, hopefully.

"Stay here. I'll drop down first. Then lift the both of you down."

The two nodded and waited while their mother crouched down, turning around then to steadily lower herself without doing serious damage as she'd land. She then dropped down as soon as it was safe to do so, hitting the ground with little noise. She quickly recovered and stood, now holding up her arms, gesturing for the two to drop.

"Alright, one at a time, I'll catch you." She reassured them.

Vincent looked to his sister. "I'll go first, Isi, alright?"

His sister nodded, worry etched all over her face as her brother walked over to the edge and jumped into the awaiting arms of his mother. Mary hugged him closely before putting him down.

"Isi, your turn, sweetheart, you can do it." Mary smiled up at her.

The young girl looked down with the shake of her head, backing up slightly. Just then a voice rang out, startling them all.

"They're escaping," a man yelled while trying to reach for the young girl.

Isabeau decided to take her chances and threw herself over the edge, landing in the arms of her mother. The Blighter quickly pulled back inside to go warn the others. Mary held her daughter tightly in her arms as well as making sure Vincent was keeping up her as they ran. She could see the church up ahead, but knew the Blighters would be on her tail any minute now. So she kept to the back alleys, desperately trying to throw them off.

"Oof!" Vincent cried out as he stumbled to the floor.

Mary stopped and turned. "Vincent!" she called.

She rushed over to him, holding out a hand, which he took gladly and they carried on running.

"Please, Jacob," she silently begged.

She kept on running, desperately trying to ignore the pain in her chest. Her legs were tiring and she knew Vincent wouldn't be able to last that much longer.

"Mama, I'm tired." He whined, trying to pull her back.

"We have to get to the church. It's not far now. You're doing well, sweetie."

"But I can't run no more."

"Please, Vincent, do it for me." Mary pleaded, looking down on him. "Show your father how much you're like him."

"But papa's not here," he complained.

"He will be," she smiled. "We're nearly there."

"Is papa waiting for us?" Isabeau spoke up as she rested her head against her mother's shoulder.

"Your father will find us. He'll help us," she reassured them, hoping to god it was true.

Isabeau yawned and snuggled into her mother's neck. Mary carried on, desperately hoping that the Blighters had lost her trail. However, she couldn't be far more wrong.

"They're here," one pointed, a little way down the alley.

Mary cursed, but continued on. Vincent tripped once again, bringing her to a sudden stop. She pulled him to his feet and kept on running. The church was growing closer to them now and she just couldn't help but smile.

"So close now, Vincent."

He looked up at her with a pained expression, making her feel for him. They pulled out of the alleyways and up the churchyard, then over to the doors. No sooner did she let go of Vincent's hand, did he then collapse to the floor, exhausted. Wasting no time, Mary knocked on the door, hastily.

"Please, open up." She begged.

The door finally opened, making her sigh with relief. She then reached down to grab hold of Vincent's hand. He stumbled to his feet as his mother quickly pulled him inside.

"Thank you so much, we were being chased."

"Now, now, my child, you are safe here in God's house."

She made her way to a chair and slumped down. Vincent had taken to the floor again, and was out like a light. She steadied herself, taking in deep breaths to ease the pain in her chest.

"You may rest here for the night. If you so wish," the priest welcomed her.

"Thank you," she smiled before getting to her feet to follow him on.

He took her to a backroom where there sat a small bed. She placed Isabeau down on the bed before going back for Vincent. After which she then laid herself down and drifted off to sleep.

xXx

A few hours had passed before the banging started up again. Mary awoke and looked around. She headed over to the door, quietly pulling it open, just a little to hear what was being said.

"We're looking for a woman. She has two kids with her."

"I may have what you're looking for," the priest was now heard, much to Mary's dismay.

"Traitor," she hissed, but then heard the man scream.

She raised a hand to her mouth, quickly turning to her children. She once again gave Vincent a shake, getting a groan from him.

"I'm sorry," she apologised, "but we have to go again."

She pulled Isabeau into her arms and took hold of Vincent's hand. He sobbed as he was once again pulled along. She slipped from the room and headed on, looking around the place to see if she could find anyway out at all. After what felt like an eternity, she finally found the back door and headed on out.

"I need to find, Alma. She can take the children while I lead these bastards away," she thought to herself.

She took the back alleyways once again, quickly taking cover as a couple of Blighters passed by. She had no idea if they were all looking for her, but there was no way she could take any chances.

"Jacob, where the hell are you?" she sighed silently, closing her eyes.

She quickly opened them again and headed on, making sure to keep Vincent on his feet.

"Mama, I can't walk anymore." He whined, now falling to his knees.

Mary then crouched down next to him. "Stay here and be very silent, do you understand?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes, mama."

"Good boy," she praised, giving his hair a little ruffle like his father would.

Mary stood up straight again, making sure to keep Isabeau close to her before heading off to find Alma. She knew the slightly younger woman's house not to be too far away, but it was quite tricky now that the Blighters were after her and her children. She closed in on the rundown house that belonged to her friend and knocked, silently praying that Alma would come before the Blighters got to them.

However, fate was not on her side as one walked over, making her quickly take cover by the side of the house. He stopped suddenly, much to her dismay. She looked on with a heavy heartbeat, watching how he pulled a cigarette from his coat to stick it between his lips. He then started searching for his matches, after which he lit his cig and threw the lit match away, it landed by her feet. Just then another voice rang out, making her jump slightly.

"Oi, don't go hoggin' the fuckin' matches!"

The man stuck up two fingers while mouthing. "Piss off."

He then continued on his way, thankfully. Mary hadn't even realised that she'd been holding her breath until he'd gone and she could then let out a sigh of relief. She headed back over to the door and knocked again. This time she could hear a very angry voice coming from the other side.

"Whoever that is, better stop before I cut off your bleedin' hands."

Mary looked around making sure no one was near just as the door swung open.

"Bleedin' little…. Mary!" she called out a little too loudly.

"Shush," Mary silenced her as she handed over Isabeau to then disappear and reappear not long after with Vincent in her arms, quickly heading into the house.

"What are you doin' at this time of night?" Alma asked in bewilderment, still holding Isabeau.

"I need to leave the children with you."

Alma's brows knitted at this. "What's going on?" she frowned.

"The Blighters are after me. I think they intend to kill me or maybe hold me. I don't know?" Mary sighed heavily.

"Is this cause of that Assassin you married?" Alma scowled.

Mary nodded. "Well, yes and no."

Alma pulled a face. "Then what you gonna do?"

Mary shrugged. "I don't really know. All I know is I need to lead the Blighters away from my children."

"But…that's dangerous!" Alma protested.

"It's a risk I have to take to save my family," she told her sullenly while placing Vincent in an armchair before heading back out.

"I need to get to Jacob's place," she thought to herself.

She found it much easier to run now that she'd left her children behind. It was saddening, but she had to do it to protect them. She ran and ran, making sure to not attract the attention of the Blighters. Jacob's place was a small lodging in the back streets of Whitechapel. She knew it would be a long way, but she just had to make it to his place. She forced herself to keep going, now ignoring the pain of a stitch in her side and the pain her feet where giving her with running in heels. She stopped for a few minutes to catch her breath, slipping off her shoes. As soon as she heard voices, she was once again on the run. Never in her life would she have thought that she would be one day running through the streets of London in search of her husband.

"Jacob, why won't you find me?" she cried out with tears streaming down her face.

"It's her!" a Blighter yelled as soon as he spotted her.

She gasped and pushed herself harder, biting back a scream that threatened to leave her as she cut her foot on something while running. She later stumbled, but quickly pulled herself to her feet, tearing her dress in the process. However, none of that mattered now. The only thing she cared about now was making sure to get the Blighters attention away from her children. She quickly took a right turn, with the Blighters now following on with a carriage. They jumped down and gave chase, cursing when they lost their target.

"Spread out, she can't have gotten far." A Templar roared while looking to the blood trail.

The Blighters quickly split up, making sure to keep their eyes on the trail. Mary was now doubled over, panting heavily as she held a hand to her chest.

"Jacob, please." She begged as she continued to cry. "Jacob!"

The Blighters picked up on the cry for help and headed on over to where the noise had come from.

"She's close," the enforcer sneered.

Mary found the small house Jacob was renting and stumbled over to the door. She grabbed hold of the handle and turned it. The door was locked, what did she expect to find, the door wide open? She cursed and fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Jacob, I hate you!" she yelled, "Jacob."

Suddenly her hand fell to a slightly loose floorboard, and she knew right away the key was under there. She quickly pulled it up and grabbed hold of the key.

"Thank you," she silently called out before turning to unlock the door.

She threw open the door and headed in, quickly slamming it shut behind her, also making sure to grab the gun that had been left on the table just inside the doorway. She grabbed as much ammunition as she could carry and headed down to the cellar. Quickly closing the door behind her, she went and huddled in the corner. She tried her best to load the gun, but it was quite difficult, due to the fact that it was dark and she was shaking quite badly. After the gun was finally loaded, she held it out in front of herself with a shaky aim. It wasn't long before the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard from where she was sat.

"She's downstairs," one yelled as the footsteps grew louder.

She continued to hold the gun up as steadily as she could just as the door swung open. A Blighter then stepped in, and that was the time Mary squeezed the trigger. She heard a slight groan, closely followed by a dull thud. She knew at once she'd killed him. Another Blighter headed on in. Mary took aim again and fired, this time there was a loud grunt.

"Fuckin' hell," the man groaned.

"What is it?" another asked.

"She fuckin' shot me in the arm!"

"Where'd it come from?"

"The corner."

"What fuckin' corner?"

"Left, I think?"

Mary dropped the gun and scampered away. However, the Blighters heard her as she knocked into something. She quickly sat quietly, resting her head on her knees in a silent prayer.

"Please, God, make sure no harm comes to my children. Please, let them be safe. I don't care what happens to me just make sure nothing happens to them." She silently begged.

Then as if someone was on her side, a gurgling sound filled the room, closely followed by another thud. Mary rocked back and forth, jumping suddenly as a hand reached out and touched her shoulder. She lashed out desperate to get the attacker off her until the person spoke.

"Shush, it's me."

She recognised that voice immediately. "Jacob?"

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"I am, now that you're here."

He helped her to her feet and took her upstairs. "What about the children?" she asked.

"They're fine. Evie made sure of it," he reassured her as they made their way into the candle lit room.

Mary smiled and ran over to check on her sleeping children. Evie watched while wiping her blade of blood and other such fluids.

"You should get cleaned up. Then get yourself to bed," Evie told her.

Mary let Jacob clean and bandage her wounds before she joined her children in bed.

"I promise I will never let you come to harm again," Jacob whispered to her as she dozed.

He then made sure to stay up all night, watching over them, with Evie taking up residence on the sofa.

Would Mary be safe from now on or would there be more trouble for her?


End file.
